


APH Secret Santa

by Lotus_Dumplings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rarepair Secret Santa, APH rare pair, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rare Pairings, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: My gift for APH Secret Santa this year! I hope you enjoy.1. PruMano2. RomaBela3. LiechBela





	APH Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowyWolff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/gifts).



> I'm so sorry I didn't get to the DenMano and GreMano! I wanted to, I really did, but I found myself a bit busy. I might write the GreMano at a later date because I like it and I had a good idea, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Cold Winter Night**

Gilbert had a certain admiration for the winter. True, it was beyond dangerous for a human being but that didn't mean he didn't think it was pretty. The white blankets of snow, the crystal-like icicles, the song of the robins. This particular night had been accompanied by the snow owls, the twinkling stars, and two travelers trudging through the forest. 

"It's fucking cold," Lovino grumbled. Though Gilbert couldn't agree more, he gave a teasing grin. 

"Oh, so the tough little priest can't handle a little wind?" he laughed. Lovino glared back, probably thinking up some way to curse him later. However, he knew he could do nothing while the knight was still of use, and that only made him angrier. 

"Put a sock in it, dumbass! I swear once this is over I'm gonna feed you to the sirens!" he threatened. 

"Aw, don't be like that!" Gil said. "It's too much of a beautiful night to be bitchy." 

Lovino rolled his eyes. "What about this night is even one bit beautiful?" He asked. 

"Well, the stars-" Gilbert started. 

"Probably dead." Lovino cut in. 

"The owls-"

"Annoying."

"The trees-"

"In our way." 

"The snow-"

"Cold."

"You." Lovino stopped in his tracks. He was absolutely speechless, shocked Gilbert would say something like that out loud. Gilbert stopped too, suddenly afraid he offended him.

"Well, beautiful to me you know," Gilbert said with a weak laugh. 

"You... Think I'm beautiful?" 

"Gorgeous," Gilbert said quickly without thinking. "I-I mean, who wouldn't, honestly!" 

Lovino's mouth was left agape and he appeared to turn a magnificent shade of deep scarlet. Gilbert had seen him flush from anger or slight embarrassment, but this was new. He quickly snapped his mouth shut and smacked Gilbert on head. 

"We don't have time for this! We need to keep going!" he chastised, and Gilbert grinned. 

He took great pride in having warmed up the stubborn priest. 

**By Chance or Fate**

As much as Natalya loved her brother, she wasn't really all that interested in his personal affairs. So when Ivan had asked Iryna if he could invite a friend over, she thought nothing of it. In fact, she forgot all about it. She didn't remember until they were knocking at her door.

"Felice!" Ivan greeted. "You came! I thought you might've ditched..." 

The boy frowned. "You know I wouldn't do that," he—Felice apparently—greeted. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought Lorenzo with me." It wasn't until just then that Natalya noticed another person standing by the door. 

"Lorenzo" had a darker complexion than Felice, and looked less comfortable as well. He appeared to be fidgeting with his earbuds, looking for something to focus on. He looked so familiar, but that though escaped her as he smiled and winked at her. Natalya wasn't sure how to respond.

Iryna greeted them shortly after, inviting them to stay for dinner. Felice spoke for them, saying they'd be delighted to, and Lorenzo followed along. That's how Natalya and Lorenzo ended up alone in the living room, with Ivan and Felice upstairs and Iryna in the kitchen.

"Ciao, Bella." 

"... Hi." 

There it was again, that odd feeling of familiarity. They'd certainly never met before, so why did she feel like that? Her nerves were riled up wildly and inexplicably. 

"Would you so happen to work with, uh, clothes?" Natalya blurted, though she wasn't sure where from. Lorenzo raised an eyebrow, taken by surprise. 

"Uh, yeah." He answered. "Pretty and good at guessing?"

_"Nothing I'll ever make will compare with your beauty."_

_Darya turned away with a scowl, hiding her flushed face from the tailor. "Refrain from speaking to me in such a manner."_

_Lovino smiled. "No promises, your highness."_

Natalya blinked. "I-I suppose."

Lorenzo looked away, somewhat distracted. "My grandpa taught me. He says his grandfather taught him, and his grandfather taught him, and so on." She nodded. 

"Iryna wants to teach me and Ivan palm reading for a similar reason." 

"Can you?"

_"You're fingers are so nimble..." Darya muttered suddenly. Lovino laughed._

_"Why are you talking interest in my fingers?" He asked. "Are they pretty?"_

_"Wh- no! I'm learning my families palm reading techniques." She huffed. "I've been thinking on it a lot is all." Lovino, despite working on threading some beads on to a ball gown, stopped and lifted his hands towards her._

_"What do mine say?" Darya rolled her eyes and grabbed the hands. After a small inspection, her eyes went wide and she pushed his hands away in panic. "What's the matter?"_

_... Nothing."_

"No, not really." Natalya answered. She felt a bit panicky, clingy, like she was going to lose everything. She tried to remain calm by making fists, but her fingernails dug deep into her palm. 

Lorenzo smirked. "Well, maybe God blessed you so much with beauty, he had to take something away." 

"You keep calling me pretty."

"Because you are."

"Will you stop?"

"Do you want me to?"

_"Lovino!"_

_H-hey... Bella."_

"... Yes." She lied, turning away and biting her lip. 

"Alright," Lorenzo said. "If I stop, though, will you thank me with a date?" She paused, repeating a soft 'yes'. 

_Darya's panicked screams started getting quieter and quieter, Lovino made a silent promise. 'We'll meet again, I promise. Whether by chance or by fate, I do not know, but we will.'_

**Kiss Me, Please?**

There wasn't much that Belarus looked forward to, but when Liechtenstein invited her to lunch, she felt her stomach do little leaps for joy. She thought she was sick at first(and was rather disappointed at the thought of rainchecking), but Ukraine told her she was simply excited. That didn't really do much but confused her, however. Why would she be excited about some so trivial? The free food?

She only got more confused when her heart started pounding in sync with her knocks at the door. Was she ill? After all, when Liechtenstein opened the door and smiled at her in greeting, Belarus felt like a stone was rolling around in her stomach. 

"Good afternoon, Natalya," Liechtenstein said softly. "Please, come in!" Belarus nodded curtly. 

Despite her great wealth, Liechtenstein had always tried to live simply. Belarus could appreciate that, living impoverished a large majority of her life. Liechtenstein's house was small and dainty, with pungent flowery smells and a calming aesthetic. It was old, but it had been treated with care and had retained a great amount of charm. 

"Miss Natalya, would you prefer coffee or tea?" Liechtenstein asked. 

Belarus swallowed. "Either is fine," she answered, trying to keep her voice steady. 

Lunch looked good, but Belarus barely touched it. She just tapped her teacup, mumbling replies to the conversation as necessary. Half way through recounting a story, Liechtenstein suddenly stopped.

"Natasha," she whispered, nickname slipping out, "are you alright? You look very out of it." Her voice was laced with care and concern that was so foreign to Belarus. Her face flushed.

"I-I'm fine! I think I should excuse myself!" She declared quickly, standing up. Liechtenstein blinked, starting to panic.

"W-wait! Just one more thing." she almost pleaded. She reached for the her rist, and Belarus thought her heart would jump out of her chest. After all, it was always a possibility. "Kiss me, please?" 

Belarus couldn't bring herself to reply. Hell, she could barely think. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Slowly, Liechtenstein let go, looking away. Belarus was surprised to find she was guilty that she looked so disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" 

"Erika." Liechtenstein looked up, suddenly hopeful. Belarus licked her dry lips and nodded. She trembled lightly, but not from fear. Was it anticipation? 

Liechtenstein put her hands on Belarus' shoulders, got up on her tippy toes, and closed her eyes. Belarus followed suit, exhaling lightly and closing the space. Her mind seemed to shut down entirely.

It was sweet. It was soft. It was everything yet nothing, simple yet complex. Never had she _felt so much_ at once. And suddenly, it was gone. 

Liechtenstein smiled, looking away and coughing lightly. Belarus couldn't help but feel... Warm? This little nation without much influence had managed to make her feel whole. 

"Thank you," she whispered. Belarus simply allowed herself to smile in return.


End file.
